custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ShadowOfOblivion7119
Re:Chat Ban Hey buddy, I'm just doing my job. When you try to harass people on chat, it's my duty to take administrative action and impose a ban on the guilty party. You have a long history of unpleasant chat content and general mischief in this particular field. Your previous account has been banned several times. Based on what I saw in the chat just now, understandably so. So, unfortunately, the chat ban is going to stay in place. Sending me angry talk page messages isn't going to change that fact. This is not doing wonders for your second impression. Rule one is to not disrespect other users. Your tone is not at all pleasant. I suggest you change that if you wish to continue your activities on CBW. It is your privilege to be here, not your right. Abide by the rules in future and there will be no problem. That depends on how you wish to use the element itself. If it's just a mention then there is no need to create a page for it. Similarly, if your depiction of the element is the same as the current page then there is no need to create another page. Any minor differences can be resolved with small edits to the existing page. Although the existing page has a writer template, adding something such as a user of the element is fine. If your interpretation of the element is very different, however, then you may create a new page for it. If this is the case then I advise you check out the Manual of Style and Layout Guide so that your page is not marked for wikification. —[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 00:43, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Yes, that would be fine for the other pages. —[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 00:46, March 2, 2015 (UTC) You asked for rules so we presented you with rules. You then rejected the rules and openly declared your opposition to any kind of wiki authority that put restrictions on what you could say. Either you respect the rules, or you don't chat on our wiki. Simple as. Ok dude. Just helping with the grammar and formatting, but if you want me to stop that's okay. No hard feelings, Eh? A ton of pages at once? Not me, that was this guy. (But don't diss him. That's just his job) Re:Help Sure, I'd be glad to help. What do you need? Ah, the wikify tag. Going from memory, I think the main problem is that it is based on two characters. Articles should only be about one. Just rename the page to contain one character name, rewrite the article accordingly, and make a separate page for the other character. Past that, just make sure to follow the Layout Guide and Manual of Style. When you're done you'll have to ask an admin for permission before removing the wikify tag. If you can provide a link to the page, I'll look into it. :) http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']] http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 23:20, August 6, 2015 (UTC) It was made using a 3D creature program on my brother's iPad. I believe it's free. Hope that helps. MOC instructions: Here you go, sorry it's a little blurry, my camera hates me. lol PA141745.JPG|Step 1: These are the pieces you need. (Rat's, it's blurry.) PA141746.JPG|Insert the axle through the armor gap. PA141747.JPG|Lock off the axle with the bushing. PA141748.JPG|Put the 2nd axle through the armor gap. (I hate my camera) PA141749.JPG|Lock off the 2nd axle with a bushing. PA141750.JPG|It'll look like this. Yeah, that won't work. PA141751.JPG|Align the two shoulder plates and you're done. It's that simple. Poke ...Well, that took a while. I couldn't remember that you switched profiles for the life of me until I looked at the BCC Wiki fourms. Anyway, since the BCC Wiki is dead beyond belief, and you happen to be the only Bionicle fan I know well enough to feel comfortable talking to that I know still uses Wikia...I happen to be writing an original Bionicle AU fanfic, and I feel like I should have someone to bounce my ideas off of. Think you can meet me in chat for a few minutes? Goldeaglefire1 (talk) 16:51, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Re:Poke Alright, I can deal with that. Now, what do you have in mind for sommunication? Goldeaglefire1 (talk) 21:54, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Re:Poke Email works. My personal email doesn't have my name on it, anyway. Goldeaglefire1 (talk) 10:01, March 22, 2017 (UTC) This is an Invite So, uh...since I never followed up on that whole "I need someone to talk to about my ideas" thing, I decided to invite you to a crossover RP on the wiki where I hang out most of the time to make up for it. To clarify: you can have any character from any franchise, including OCs. Awesome, right? Now, to give you the proper invite...ahem... HE'S A ROCKET POWERED MAILMAN FLYING THROUGH THE SKY TO GIVE YOU A ROCKET POWERED INVITE Yes, this is how I word all my invites. Goldeaglefire1 (talk) 13:44, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Re:This is an Invite Hello again! So I kinda made a spiritual successor to Shattered Realities... Interested? Goldeaglefire1 (talk) 13:39, September 16, 2017 (UTC)